


'You told him your name is Elizabeth?'

by Drhair76



Series: BAU High School [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily is gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Penelope would for sure make homework bargains, Sorry Not Sorry, Spencer is def emily's fave, also derek def holds hands with them all, cause hes soft, how many times does she have to say it, jj is too, well bi but shes gay for em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Jennifer dropped her head into her arms and Emily winced in sympathy."That bad huh?""He didn't even know my name!" She wailed. Her voice was slightly muffled by the desk and her sweater sleeves.or, JJ gets asked out to the dance and Emily is amused





	'You told him your name is Elizabeth?'

"Emily!" 

Emily sighed and turned to face JJ with an mock exasperated look on her face. 

"So I assume that school didn't go well today." 

"It was horrible! This guy kept trying to ask me to the winter dance." She said. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, making Emily snort.

  They were in the library trying to finish their AP Computer Science project for the end of the quarter. To pass the class they had to get at least a b- and it wasn't looking too good. 

Usually Penelope was the one to go to for this stuff, (she could do these projects with her eyes closed) but when they found out her price, they quickly declined.

  "I'll help you if you help me." She said with a michivious grin. Emily immediately frowned and she could hear a quiet 'oh no' from JJ.  "Help you with what?" 

"English essays for they rest of the year in exchange for an A plus." She offered. 

Unfortunately, (or fortunately) Emily could hardly write essays for her life and JJ couldn't stand their English class.

  "Did you tell him no?" She asked, leaning forward in interest. 

Jennifer dropped her head into her arms and Emily winced in sympathy. 

"That bad huh?"

  "He didn't even know my name!" She wailed. Her voice was slightly muffled by the desk and her sweater sleeves. 

"Did you tell him?" Emily asked, way too amused by all of this. It wasn't normal for Jen to be the one flustered by being asked out, it was usually Emily who had to cleverly let the guys down without spilling the beans that she had a girlfriend.

  And that girlfriend was sitting right across from her with her head buried in her arms. It would've been funny how completely oblivious the people at their school was if it wasn't annoying.   

JJ mumbled something incomprehensible and Emily nearly choked. "You told him your name is Elizabeth?" She cheered gleefully and JJ turned and sat up so that she was facing him. 

"I was thinking about the Queen!" She whined and Emily just laughed harder.

 "OH that's amazing. Now you're gonna have to avoid him and make sure he doesn't hear anyone say your real name. Otherwise he's gonna know." She snickered. 

'I'm never leaving the library again." Jen groaned putting her head back down into her arms. Emily felt a slight twinge of worry and composed herself a little bit more. Jen probably felt horrible about lying to that guy even if she didn't know him because that's just who she was. 

"Hey now. It'll be fine." Emily said reaching over the table to place a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, now you have an excuse to walk around the hallways holding Derek's hand."

  "You're the one who does that." JJ retorted, lifting her head from her arms and Emily was reassured to see that familiar twinkle in her eyes. 

"We all know he's your favorite, don't pretend he isn't." 

"Mhn, you're really smart J, but you got one thing wrong." She whispered, leaning across the table with a suggestive smirk on her face. 

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked with an equally racy look in her eyes. She pushed up in her seat to lean forward as well. "What's that?" 

Their lips almost met and Emily paused for dramatic effect. 

" _Spencer's_  my favorite."


End file.
